The Emperor's Angel
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: To be under the service of the Emperor is of great importance with many honors. But its dangerous, for the Emperor angers quickly. Which is why his angel is the only one that can make Maetus not give a damn about anything else.


The crickets chirp a melody that fills the silent night air with ease. The illumination of the full moon glimmers lovingly down on the castle reaching up to four stories. The magnificent structure towers high over the mediocre town which it reigns over. The people are relatively happy so long as they live somewhat comfortably, for their Emperor is more intelligent than any before him. Even though he tends to intimidate those that meet him, his gentlemanly manner woos all those that he comes in contact with. This is only because they know only that side however, that side being the only one he shows to those he needs on his good side. If the people knew of his true intentions they would revolt instantaneously, which is why fellow nobles make their way to his residence for a meeting of sorts.

A young man in his mid twenties slowly makes his way into the castle, the deep violet carpet of the throne room meeting his steps relatively quickly. Pitch black boots take him straight up to the throne, liquid green eyes looking around subtly. No other noble stands waiting for the Emperor's presence, only him. His fingers curl in towards his palm, the leather of his black gloves making his fists tight. The moonlight streaming in through the windows makes his long, lunar tresses glow like silver over his equally black, leather trench coat. His head turns to the side as the heavy, ornate, gold plated doors are opened with the Emperor himself striding into the room.

Unlike normal, none of his gold armor adorns his body. Purple robes like silk cascade around his body, the hems reaching all the way to the floor around his feet. His fair blonde hair is spiked wildly save for the ponytail reaching down his back. The ends of his tresses fade into a soft lavender color, matching the color of makeup on his lips and eyes. The crown on his head being purple with a snake head emerging from it, finishing off the attire. His elegant movements lead him up to the young man, eyes assessing the young man as they always have. "Welcome to my castle, it pleases me to see you accepted my invitation."

"Where are the other nobles for the meeting?"

"I only invited you my noble hero, Sephiroth, my angel watching over me." He walks around Sephiroth as he talks, long manicured nails gliding over his shoulder, down his back, and back to his shoulder.

"What is it you want Emperor Maetus?" Sephiroth glances at the blonde haired emperor from the corner of his eye, the proud and arrogant man striding up to his throne and plopping down onto the purple-pink cushion.

Maetus leans his cheek against the upturned palm of his hand, elbow resting on the arm of the throne. His eyes are shielded and unreadable as he lifts his other hand, curling one finger towards himself. "Come here."

Sephiroth has no other choice than to walk those few steps forward, not sure what to expect from this manipulative emperor. But as Maetus gives nothing away, Sephiroth doesn't let a single emotion draw onto his face, determined to prove that he can be just as formal. He stops at the edge of the steps leading up to the throne but it doesn't please Maetus at all. He motions for Sephiroth to draw even closer, the obedient soldier doing just as he's told.

He leads on the edge of his throne, fingers outstretching to grasp a hold of a few strands of Sephiroth's shimmering hair. Maetus leans back in his throne, tugging the soldier forward as he wraps the bundle of strands around his finger. "For someone who protects me so diligently, you never seem to be around me. Are things going well with your Mother?"

The tsk and jerk away is held inside his emotions as Sephiroth cuts his eyes away from Maetus', directing them rather at the ornate doors he had come from. However, Maetus tugs at his hair, forcing him to step even closer to the point of stumbling. Sephiroth's knees hit the hard ground in front of Maetus' feet; the lunar haired man staring up at him with blank eyes to hide the surprise for it isn't in his character to reject his Emperor. A sneer crosses over Maetus' lips at the obviously wrong response he had aimed for, not being one to have things not go his way or take detours. "Would you rather protect those insult worms or me!"

Knowing that there's only time to stop the anger from rising, Sephiroth places his gloved hand over his low cut, v-neck shirt beneath his trench coat. "I only serve you, Emperor."

Sephiroth doesn't so much as wince as the ends of Maetus' nails graze over his cheeks. His chin presses into Maetus' palm as he's led to get closer as Maetus leans down closer. Sephiroth places one hand on the arm of the throne and the other on Maetus' leg as he gives his Emperor a small smirk like smile. "Good, you will be promoted further away from your post and closer to mine. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes." Is all Sephiroth says in response, the last thing he wants to do being to disagree with the Emperor. No, that would be tremendously stupid of someone as skilled as him.

Maetus forcefully, yet gently at the same time, presses his lips to Sephiroth's. His tongue brushes over the soldier's bottom lip but no entrance is granted to him like he had planned. Maetus gives a bite to Sephiroth's lips and forces them apart. As he deepens the kiss he's forced to pull away do to the knock coming from the ornate doors, telling Maetus that he has a visitor he needs to take care of. He raises his eyebrows at Sephiroth as he stands and walks around him, down the few steps, and towards the door. The lunar haired soldier stares after him only long enough for Maetus to glance back before promptly following him and wiping the drops of blood from his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Never thought of these two together ... ever ... but I do now and they fit together like puzzle pieces. ^^ Well in my head.<em>


End file.
